Périples Internationaux : San Francisco
by Nanoushka
Summary: Après Barcelone et Londres, et quelques années de plus, nos deux héros s'en vont faire un petit tour aux USA, à San Francisco.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

En cette fin de week-end, nouvelle étape pour nos deux héros, à San Francisco cette fois. C'est la dernière partie qui s'inscrit sur le modèle des deux précédentes, par la suite vous verrez, le schéma sera un peu différent. Il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire... Cette partie compte trois chapitres, qui je l'espère vous plairont eux aussi!

Ah oui! Je voulais vous dire ce qui m'a inspiré cette histoire vu que j'ai remarqué que je ne l'avais pas encore fait. Deux livres : _Où es-tu_ de Marc Lévy, _Je l'aimais_ de Anna Gavalda et un film,_ Quatre mariages et un enterrement. _Voilà, donc si vous mélangez tous ça dans votre tête, vous devriez tomber sur _Périples Internationaux_.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Chou05** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta fidélité! Pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps! La suite est là =)

**Skye Marcus** : Je suis contente que le texto t'ait plu. Merci! Cette suite n'est pas exactement comme tu l'as prédite mais... tu n'es pas loin... Et j'ai aussi lu l'OS auquel tu fais référence, même si je ne me souviens plus du titre... En tout cas cet OS était inspiré du livre _Où es-tu_ de Marc Lévy, et je m'en suis moi aussi un peu inspiré, donc forcément...

**AmyDiNozzo** : Merci pour ta review =), ça fait toujours plaisir! Et je suis contente si au final il n'y a pas tant de fautes que ça! Parce que quand je me relis, j'en supprime des belles!

**sasaboubouille** : Merci beaucoup!

* * *

**SAN FRANCISCO.**

Chapitre 1 : Anaïs.

- Allez, viens!

- Non, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais des dossiers à trier, répondit Tony, légèrement énervé que son ami le relance une fois de plus.

- Tu n'en n'as pas marre de bosser? On a accosté hier et tu n'as toujours pas quitté le porte-avions. Tu es sûr que ça va mec? Reprit le premier des deux hommes qui tentaient de convaincre Dinozzo de venir boire un verre en leur compagnie.

- Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Je viendrai demain.

- Allez Tony, pense à toutes ces belles filles, qui grouillent, dans toutes les rues de cette ville qui t'est à portée de main!

Tony soupira. Il rangea une feuille dans un dossier qu'il ferma et le posa sur une pile qui commençait à prendre de l'ampleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie? Demanda le deuxième homme. Ça c'est bien fini la dernière fois que tu nous as accompagnés.

- La dernière fois c'était à Santiago et heureusement que Bill avait moins bu que nous deux Matt, car sinon on aurait été incapable de rentrer, lui rétorqua Tony.

- Tu n'as pas tort, répondit Matt en jetant un œil à son collègue qui les avait raccompagnés lors de leur tournée à Santiago.

- Mais c'est toi qui m'a entraîné je te signal, reprit Matt. Tu m'as forcé la main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu devais vraiment avoir envie de te saouler ce soir là.

- J'avais quelque chose a fêter, répondit Tony dans sa barbe, en se retournant face à son bureau.

- Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air joyeux, remarqua Bill, qui attendait toujours des explications.

- Ça faisait cinq ans ce soir là que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un que j'avais très envie de voir.

- C'est pour ça que tu as passé la soirée à fixer ton téléphone?

- Oui, répondit Tony qui commençait à être las de cette conversation, il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet maintenant.

- C'était il y a trois mois mec, il est temps de sortir! Tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors depuis.

- Bill a raison Tony! Insista Matt. La prochaine fois qu'on accoste c'est dans quatre mois à Chicago, et tu vas y retrouver ta copine, alors on ne pourra pas s'y faire une virée entre hommes. Il faut qu'on sorte ce soir Dinozzo. Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- Allez, prend ta veste, et viens, le relança Bill.

Tony songea à ce que venait de lui dire son collègue avec qui il partageait sa cabine. Dans quatre mois il retrouverait Anaïs à Chicago. Il n'était pas si pressé que ça. La jeune femme ne lui manquait pas vraiment bien qu'ils ne se soient pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils entretenaient une relation depuis un an et demi et se voyaient de temps en temps, ça lui suffisait amplement.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés en France et pour elle ça avait été le coup de foudre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant. Il disposait alors d'une permission de trois semaines. Il avait fait d'autres projets à l'époque pour ses vacances, il envisageait de rentrer quelques jours à Washington, retrouver sa famille, et notamment de les questionner au sujet de Ziva pour savoir si ils savaient où elle se trouvait à ce moment là. Il envisageait même de la rejoindre quelques jours. Mais cette fille l'avait retenu en France, accumulant tous les arguments imaginables, et se montrant de plus en plus séduisante. Ils étaient sortis à plusieurs reprises, et peu à peu leur relation avait pris de l'ampleur.

Depuis le début il laissait les choses aller, se laissait guider par le rythme. Ils se voyaient quand ils le pouvaient, sinon, ça n'était pas si grave. Il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas cela, que c'était elle qui chaque fois faisait progresser leur relation d'un pas supplémentaire vers l'avant, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Elle était plus attachée à lui qu'il ne l'était à elle. Elle n'avait jamais complètement réussi à le séduire, à s'emparer de chaque parcelle de son cœur comme avait pu le faire une autre auparavant. Elle l'aimait, il appréciait sa présence. Il aurait, de toute façon, eu du mal à aimer une femme, quelle qu'elle soit, car son cœur avait déjà été pris.

Il appréciait sa compagnie, il pouvait lui parler de presque tout et ça lui donnait une certaine stabilité. Il avait quelqu'un à appeler le soir, elle lui répondait toujours, et chaque fois elle était heureuse de l'entendre. La situation lui convenait totalement.

Elle avait appris au fil de leurs rendez-vous qu'il ne valait mieux pas le brusquer. Il était très séduisant, lui donnait tout ce qu'elle voulait et elle le savait fidèle. Elle pouvait donc faire l'impasse sur sa peur de s'engager davantage. Elle tentait donc de calmer ses ardeurs et de ralentir le rythme. Il était préférable d'y aller doucement plutôt que de le perdre.

Anaïs travaillait à son compte. Elle possédait une petite boutique qui avait sa réputation et marchait bien, dans le centre de Chicago. Elle n'était pas du tout en manque d'argent, d'autant plus qu'elle avait hérité de ses parents lorsqu'elle n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années. Cela lui permettait de pouvoir fermer sa boutique lorsque qu'elle le désirait, et de pouvoir parcourir le monde pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait lorsque celui-ci accostait.

Elle avait toujours adoré voyager, alors elle se consolait de son absence avec ce point. Elle aurait aimé une relation plus stable et régulière. Mais comme Tony n'avait jamais pris beaucoup de vacances avant leur rencontre, il avait un lot de congés en stock, et il les utilisait beaucoup plus à présent. Il les mettait bout à bout et s'autorisait une petite semaine auprès d'elle dès qu'il le pouvait. Enfin, à ce qu'il disait. Elle le soupçonnait de profiter un peu de cette situation qui les éloignait l'un de l'autre.

- Alors Tony, tu viens? Repris Matt, ramenant Dinozzo à la réalité.

Tony jeta un œil à son travail en cours, puis à sa montre, et soupira finalement en se levant. Il se saisit de sa veste et l'enfila rapidement.

- Juste un verre ou deux alors, dit-il.

- Ah! J'étais sûr que tu craquerais! S'exclama Bill, heureux d'avoir réussi à persuader leur collègue.

Les trois amis marchaient dans les rues de San Francisco, cherchant la bonne adresse pour passer une bonne soirée. Aucun d'eux n'était déjà venu dans cette ville, ils n'avaient donc aucune idée d'où ils se dirigeaient. Ils étaient déjà passés devant plusieurs bars, et une discothèque, mais Tony avait refusé d'aller danser. Bill et Matt n'avaient pas trop insisté, de peur qu'il ne fasse demi tour et ne les laisse seul.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un piano-bar où se trouvaient quelques jolies filles, ainsi qu'une bonne ambiance. Ils en poussèrent la porte et se dirigèrent directement au comptoir où ils prirent possession de trois tabourets. Un homme, d'un âge déjà avancé, chantait un air de jazz en s'accompagnant au piano. Les trois amis commandèrent des boissons. Matt payait les consommations, et Bill cherchait une fille qui pourrait lui plaire. Dinozzo pendant ce temps là, balayait la salle du regard en écoutant le piano. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas posé ses doigts sur un clavier, et il en avait soudainement très envie. Il se demandait toutefois ce qu'il serait encore bien capable de jouer.

- Waouh, Tony, regarde moi la belle blonde contre le mur à droite, commença Bill.

Dinozzo tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et remarqua rapidement à qui faisait allusion son collègue.

- Tu n'en as pas marre des blondes siliconées? Tu n'as pas envie d'autre chose Bill pour une fois?

- Rooo, ça y est, le rabat-joie est revenu Matt. Excuse-moi Dinozzo, j'avais oublié que tu n'étais plus libre. Et je sais que ta remarque est uniquement due à ta frustration de ne pouvoir tenter ta chance avec cette magnifique créature.

- Pas du tout! Répondit Tony en entendant Matt rire. Comme tu dis, cette fille n'est qu'une créature. Et si j'étais libre, je préfèrerais me trouver une femme plutôt qu'une créature.

- Et bien moi elle me plait cette créature. Alors tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai mieux à faire que de rester discuter de choses si palpitantes avec toi, dit Bill en se levant, son verre à la main, et en prenant la direction de la belle blonde.

- Heureusement que tu es venu, sinon je me serais déjà retrouvé tout seul, remarqua Matt.

- Dans cinq minutes tu m'abandonnes toi aussi, alors ne dis rien, ça vaudra mieux Matthew.

- C'est ça… Non mais sans blague Tony, tu n'as pas envie de te trouver une fille toi aussi, rien que pour la nuit, une histoire d'un soir, bien alcoolisée, et que tu auras déjà oublié demain?

- Je suis en couple, il faut vous le dire en quelle langue?

- Il n'y a que toi qui y crois à ce mensonge Dinozzo, et Anaïs peut-être. Tu ne l'aimes pas, ça saute aux yeux. Je me demande pourquoi tu t'enterres dans cette histoire.

- Et si j'ai envie de m'enterrer dans cette histoire comme tu dis? Et puis tu n'as aucune idée de si je l'aime ou non.

Matt soupira.

- D'accord, tu l'aimes. Mais dans ce cas dis moi ce que tu lui trouves, j'aimerais bien savoir.

Tony but une gorgée de son verre de whisky, cherchant ses mots, avant de répondre.

- Elle est belle.

- Mais ce n'est pas une reine de beauté!

- Elle est gentille.

- Ce n'est pas très palpitant.

- Tu vas me contredire à chaque fois comme ça?

- Trouve un argument valable.

- Elle m'aime.

-Ah c'est ça ton argument valable! Elle t'aime! Donc en fait tu restes avec elle parce que tu sais qu'elle t'aime, qu'elle t'est fidèle, et que quand tu as besoin d'elle, d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, elle est là!

- Oui, avoua Tony en vidant son verre. Tu la trouves ta potiche maintenant où je vais avoir droit à une vraie consultation de psy? Reprit-il en tentant un peu d'humour pour alléger la conversation.

- Je vais trouver, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi! Dis moi plutôt comment le tombeur que tu étais a pu devenir celui que tu es aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas très intéressant répondit Tony en commandant un deuxième verre.

- Tu sais je suis capable d'attendre que tu sois saoul et te reposer la question dans une heure.

- Je sais, c'est-ce qui m'effraie figure toi, déclara Tony en poussant un peu sa voix afin de couvrir le son du piano.

- Réponds moi maintenant, de toute façon je saurai, reprit Matt.

- Je suis tombé amoureux, expliqua Tony.

- D'Anaïs? Ça m'étonnerait!

- Non, d'une autre. Tu l'aurais vu, souffla Tony. Elle était... tout. J'en étais dingue.

Matthew écoutait son ami d'une oreille attentive. Il n'aurait pas cru l'entendre dire ça un jour. Tony ne semblait pas décidé à en dire plus. Les secondes passaient, et il n'ajoutait rien. Matthew décida donc de le relancer.

- Et? Elle t'a envoyé balader?

- Non. C'est tout le contraire. Elle m'aimait elle aussi.

- Alors où est le « Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »?

- Si tu le trouves dis le moi… J'ai été muté sur ce porte-avion, elle dans son pays d'origine. On a été contraint de se séparer.

- Tu ne l'as jamais revu? Ça fait déjà pas mal d'années qu'on bosse ensemble sur ce porte-avion.

- En onze ans je l'ai revu deux fois. J'ai son numéro. On s'envoie des messages de temps en temps, mais on évite.

- Pourquoi, si vous vous aimez?

- Parce qu'on a aucune idée de quand on pourra se revoir, parce que ça fait mal.

- Alors pourquoi avoir échangé vos numéros?

- Pour se donner signe de vie de temps en temps. Elle fait un métier à risque.

- Le dernier message, il remonte à quand?

- Il y a cinq mois. « Tu me manques ». Rien de plus.

- Tu lui as répondu?

- Non. On ne se répond jamais.

- Alors c'est quand la dernière fois que tu lui as écrit?

- Il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

- Et? Tu lui as dit quoi?

- « Je pense à toi ». Ma vie t'intéresse drôlement ce soir! Reprit Tony qui trouvait que la discussion allait bien trop loin.

Il était la première personne à qui il parlait de Ziva, mais il trouvait qu'il en disait bien trop. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier ainsi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il abordait sa vie avec Matt. C'était d'ailleurs toujours vers lui qu'il se tournait quand il avait un coup de blues et avait besoin parler. Matt faisait d'ailleurs la même chose avec lui. Les deux amis étaient des confidents l'un pour l'autre. Au fil des mois passés enfermés sur ce porte-avions, chacun avait trouvé une oreille pour se confier, une personne à qui parler, et qui ne jugerait pas.

- C'est pour ça que tu restes avec Anaïs.

- Mmm. Acquiesça Dinozzo.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, mais elle est toujours là, peu importe l'heure qu'il est, et elle, elle t'aime.

- C'est ça. Je me suis résigné à me contenter d'une autre.

- Elle sait que cette autre femme existe?

- Non. Mais elle sent bien que je ne suis pas totalement à elle.

- Je vois.

Matt commanda un troisième verre au barman.

- Tu devrais essayer la brune assise cinq tabourets plus loin.

- Pardon?

- Attend avant de te retourner, reprit Tony, mais il y a une brune, cinq tabourets plus loin, qui te dévore des yeux depuis plus de dix minutes. A mon avis tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour finir la soirée avec elle.

Matthew attendit quelques secondes, puis se retourna et repéra rapidement la fille en question, qui lui sourit timidement.

- Tu as raison, dit-il à Tony, en se retournant vers lui. Et puis elle me plait bien! Tu m'excuseras…

- Vas-y, vas-y. Répondit Tony.

Matt se saisit de son verre puis partit cinq tabourets plus loin en se redressant, ce qui fit sourire l'italien, qui plongea son regard dans le fond de son verre presque vide. Il en but une gorgée, tout en songeant à Anaïs. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aimer, vraiment, sans limites. Elle valait mieux que lui pensa-t-il.

Il aperçut son ami Bill quitter le bar avec une blonde au bras, différente de celle qu'il avait tenté d'accoster en début de soirée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Matt n'allait pas tarder à partir lui aussi. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester accoudé ici. Mais il n'avait pas envie de regagner sa minuscule cabine pour l'instant. Il fit donc le choix de commander un troisième whisky, tant pis si il finissait la soirée complètement ivre. Ça avait peu d'importance.

- Tony?

Dinozzo se retourna et fit face à Matt.

- Oui? Demanda-t-il, surpris de revoir son ami si rapidement.

- Je m'en vais, Valérie a envie de prendre l'air, dit-il en jetant un œil à la femme brune qui enfilait son manteau, cinq tabourets plus loin.

- Je vois, répondit Tony. Je t'avais dis que c'était dans la poche.

- C'est grâce à mon charme! Tiens, c'est moi qui avais la clé de notre cabine. Tu pourras refermer derrière toi.

- J'avais oublié. Merci. A demain dans ce cas.

- C'est ça, bye, dit Matt en s'éloignant.

Dinozzo le regarda sortir. Il devait bien avouer que Valérie n'était pas mal. Son verre à la main, il resta face à la salle quelques instants, à regarder tous ces gens venus s'amuser. Ça lui faisait du bien de voir du monde, des visages différents de ceux qu'il croisait tous les jours. Il se dit que pour une fois, ils avaient trouvé un bar pas mal, accueillant. L'ambiance y était agréable, et Dinozzo appréciait le fond de musique. De plus, le barman était sympa.

Tony finit son verre puis le posa sur le bar. Il laissa un billet à côté puis traversa le bar. Il en poussa la porte et sortit.

La nuit était tombée et une autre ambiance régnait dans les rues de San Francisco. Il jeta un œil à l'enseigne du bar, puis doucement reprit le chemin du port.


	2. Chapter 2 MrDinardo?

Salut à tous! Je suis ravie de voir que vous me suivez toujours dans cette fic; vos reviews me motivent pour écrire la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Skye Marcus :** Stp repose tes pierres! Ziva est là, Ziva arrive! Alors repose tes pierres! Stp! Promis, dans ce chapitre il y aura plus que des textos. Et un happy end. Pas tout de suite... mais il y aura un happy end. Merci pour mon style =)

**paloufette :** Merci beaucoup =)

**esile : **Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sans connaître la fin quand même. Merci!

**AmyDinozzo : **Je suis contente que tu aimes Anaïs, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit détestée, et que tu trouves le point de vue de Tony juste, parce que c'était aussi un de mes buts. Les retrouvailles sont là!

**DiNozzo-Ncis :** Merci. Ravie d'avoir réussi avec Matt.

**Chou05 :** Vite! La suite est là! L'attente n'aura pas été trop longue?

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Mr Dinardo?

- On sort boire un verre? Proposa Tony à ses deux amis qui regardaient le petit écran de la télévision.

- Ce soir? Interrogea Bill.

- Bah oui ce soir!

- Mais on est déjà sorti hier, reprit celui-ci.

- Et alors?

- Alors hier il a fallu te traîner, et aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui veux sortir! S'étonna Matt.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de venir? Reprit Tony en dévisageant ses deux collègues, étonné de leur comportement.

- J'ai encore mal à la tête à cause de ce que j'ai bu hier… déclara Bill.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si toi et ta copine vous avez vidé le minibar de l'hôtel!

- C'est bon…

- Vous vous faites vieux les gars! Fit remarquer Dinozzo.

- On n'a plus vingt ans Tony!

- Tu as repéré une fille ou quoi?

- Sortir, c'est obligatoirement voir une fille pour toi, Bill?

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Non, aucune fille ne m'attend. J'ai juste bien aimé le bar d'hier soir, j'ai envie d'y retourner. L'ambiance qui y règne m'a plu.

- Je crois que tu vas y retourner tout seul alors Tony, répondit Matt en se replongeant dans le film qui passait à l'écran.

Dinozzo resta encore quelques secondes à regarder ses amis, puis se résigna à sortir seul. Il traversa le porte-avion, montra son badge, puis accéléra le pas dans les rues de San Francisco. Il appréciait le fait d'avoir accosté ici. Ça n'était pas Washington, mais ça restait une ville de son pays, où l'on parlait sa langue maternelle. Il s'y sentait un peu chez lui, ce qui lui faisait du bien.

Il arriva au bar quelques minutes plus tard, et sourit légèrement quand il constata que la même ambiance que la veille y régnait. Il s'approcha du bar et s'assit sur un des tabourets. Il était d'humeur joyeuse, il avait envie de passer une bonne soirée, même si il était seul. Il songea avec regret qu'il aurait pu bien rigoler s'il avait été accompagné de ses amis du NCIS. Il se dit qu'il devrait téléphoner, un de ses jours. Ils aimeraient certainement avoir de ses nouvelles, et lui des leurs.

Le barman l'accosta à cet instant lui demandant ce qu'il désirait boire, et Dinozzo commanda une bière. Elle lui fut servie une poignée de secondes plus tard, et le barman, le même que la veille, fit une remarque à Dinozzo. Toutefois celui-ci ne parvint pas à l'entendre, car les applaudissements emplirent la salle au même moment. Un homme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui se trouvait sur scène et saluait le public, le micro à la main. Dinozzo applaudit légèrement par politesse, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'avait chanté cet homme.

Il quitta la scène, et les lumières s'y éteignirent quelques instants. Tony se saisit de sa bière et en but quelques gorgées.

Une femme se dirigea alors de lui. La trentaine, les cheveux châtains, elle le salua en s'approchant un peu plus que nécessaire. Elle était très belle et avait tout pour plaire remarqua Tony. Il se demanda si il lui serait raisonnable de se laisser aller à coucher avec elle ce soir. Car après tout, elle ne l'avait approché que pour ça, cela se voyait clairement. Il pensa un instant à Anaïs, puis se dit que jamais elle ne le saurait, il n'y avait personne qu'il connaissait dans ce bar. Rien ne l'empêchait de finir la soirée avec cette femme, mise à part peut-être sa loyauté.

Il se présenta à son tour à la jeune femme, qui lui sourit de plus belle. Elle avait un air naturel qui lui plaisait bien. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret voisin au sien, pendant qu'il lui commandait un verre. Elle lui parlait mais il n'écoutait ce qu'elle lui disait que d'une oreille.

Les lumières se rallumèrent alors sur scène et le pianiste reprit sa place, commençant aussitôt à jouer. La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et Dinozzo en profita pour jeter un œil dans son décolleté. Il se maudit aussitôt. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas agi ainsi, et il constata que certains réflexes ne se perdaient pas. Elle reporta son regard vers lui, et il lui sourit.

Une voix s'éleva à cet instant de la scène, et Dinozzo perdit instantanément son sourire. Il délaissa totalement la jeune femme qu'il draguait encore la seconde précédente, et porta toute son attention sur cette voix, qui continuait la mélodie, et chantait extrêmement juste. Il n'osa pourtant tourner son regard vers la scène que plusieurs secondes plus tard.

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, mais une incroyable peur de se tromper lui serrait le ventre. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se retournerait sur une femme qui n'avait au final rien de celle qu'il cherchait désespérément. Et redescendre sur Terre après avoir formulé tant d'espoirs en l'espace de quelques secondes était toujours douloureux. Plus d'une fois il en avait fait l'expérience.

Il finit finalement par porter son regard sur cette silhouette qui évoluait sur scène. Elle se déplaçait d'un pas lent, en rythme avec la musique. Elle portait une robe noire à fines bretelles qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux. Elle était plus séduisante que jamais. Était-ce tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé loin de l'autre qui la rendait si séduisante à cet instant?

Il entendit la jeune femme assise à ses côtés le héler. Il se retourna à contrecœur vers elle. Il paya leurs consommations puis lui fit clairement comprendre que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu laisser croire, il ne finirait pas la soirée avec elle. Il vit son visage se fermer rapidement. Il l'avait vexée, il avait peut-être été un peu trop direct pensa-t-il. Il la vit tourner les talons rapidement, enfin, toutefois pas assez à son goût.

Il reporta alors toute son attention vers la scène. Elle était toujours là, magnifique. Il avait envie de courir sur scène. D'aller la rejoindre, la toucher, sentir son odeur, la serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras.

Le bruit des discussions avait diminué dans la salle. Il sentait que plus d'une personne tendaient l'oreille et l'écoutaient chanter. Comme avec lui elle avait su capter leur attention. Les lumières étaient tamisées et elle était uniquement accompagnée par le piano.

Comme subjugué, un sourire aux lèvres, il la suivit des yeux un moment, observant chacun de ses mouvements, s'imprégnant de sa présence. Elle jouait ce qu'elle chantait et interagissait avec le public.

Au bout de quelques instants, une fois qu'il se fut pleinement reconnecté avec la réalité, il descendit de son tabouret, et s'éloigna du bar contre lequel il était accoudé jusqu'alors. Il slaloma entre plusieurs tables, progressant lentement vers la scène. Elle se trouvait au centre de celle-ci, entamant pour la seconde fois le refrain d'une chanson que Dinozzo ne connaissait pas. Elle chantait en anglais une mélodie entraînante et paraissait pleinement dans ce qu'elle faisait. Tony avançait pas à pas vers la jeune femme, il s'approchait doucement sans cesser de la regarder.

Dinozzo détailla son visage puis chercha son regard des yeux tandis qu'elle entamait le troisième et dernier couplet, et qu'il était à peu près à trois mètres d'elle. Cette chanson lui paraissait éternelle. Enfin elle plongea son regard dans le sien, sentant qu'on la regardait attentivement. Elle posa ses yeux dans les siens et ne parvint plus à les en détacher. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver et se demandait depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, debout, au milieu de tous ces gens assis. Elle termina sa chanson avec une légère difficulté. Elle voulait que celle-ci finisse, que tout s'arrête pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle et lui. Mais malgré sa surprise elle devait continuer de chanter. Elle devait continuer d'être cette autre.

Elle termina la chanson sans le quitter un instant des yeux, elle en aurait été incapable, puis salua les applaudissements qui lui étaient réservés en souriant à son public. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le piano où elle s'adressa à une autre femme brune, qui devait avoir son âge, et qui y était adossée. Elle lui tendit le micro, et Tony vit cette femme venir se mettre où Ziva se trouvait encore l'instant précédent, alors que déjà de nouvelles notes de musique résonnaient dans ce piano-bar.

Ziva lui jeta alors un regard puis descendit de scène, disparaissant déjà dans les coulisses. Tony la regarda s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas où elle s'en était allée. Il resta passif plusieurs secondes, puis se retourna et la chercha des yeux dans la salle, mais elle ne revenait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant. Il tourna encore sur lui-même une fois ou deux, dans un sens et dans l'autre, quand un serveur s'approcha de lui.

- Vous êtes Mr Dinardo?

Tony le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Que lui voulait cet homme, et pourquoi l'appelait-il ainsi?

- Oui, répondit Dinozzo, sentant qu'il ne pouvait répondre que cela.

- Votre cousine vous attend en coulisse, vous pouvez passer par là, lui dit-il en lui indiquant une porte sur sa gauche.

Tony acquiesça d'un signe de tête, comprenant que Ziva avait demandé à ce qu'il vienne la voir. Mais le fait qu'elle ait ainsi menti sur la nature de leur relation et sur son nom l'intriguait.

Il emprunta le chemin indiqué, toujours dans ses pensées, et en même temps avec une irrépressible envie de se rapprocher de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis tellement longtemps.

Enfin il se retrouva face à une autre porte portant l'indication « loge artistes ». Tony s'arrêta puis d'une main un peu moins sûre qu'il l'aurait voulu frappa trois coups. La porte s'ouvrit quasi instantanément sur Ziva, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire et cette lueur de bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux qui lui avait tant manqué. Il lui sourit à son tour et s'approcha. Elle ferma la porte si tôt qu'il fut entré avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste en sa direction.

Ils restèrent un court moment face à face à simplement se regarder. A observer les marques que le temps avait pu laisser sur le visage de chacun. Ziva avait le visage plus creusé et Tony des rides plus marquées sur son front et aux coins des yeux, ce qui n'entachait en rien son charme, ne put s'empêcher de se dire Ziva. Tony porta une main sur la joue de la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle le plus possible, replaçant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Mr Dinardo? Questionna-t-il simplement, il savait que Ziva comprendrait.

- Je suis en mission sous couverture, chuchota alors Ziva, ne désirant en rien gâcher la magie de cet instant. C'est pour ça que j'ai menti au serveur. Et que j'ai du me retenir de ne pas sauter dans tes bras quand je t'ai vu, ajouta t'elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mossad? Demanda Tony, bien qu'il soit quasiment certain de la réponse à sa question.

Ziva hocha la tête.

- Tu peux quitter ce bar? Questionna Tony, la voix lourde de sous-entendus.

- Oui, j'ai demandé à Céline de me reprendre, répondit Ziva en chuchotant toujours.

- Une collègue du Mossad? Reprit Tony, qui détaillait de ses yeux les traits de son visage.

- Oui, je bosse avec elle sur cette mission, répondit Ziva en approchant son visage de celui de l'italien.

Tony approcha à son tour son visage de celui de l'israélienne mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine.

- Alors ça te plairait d'être Mme Dinardo pour la nuit? susurra-t-il.

- Pour la nuit seulement? Répéta Ziva une once de déception dans la voix.

- Je ne peux pas t'offrir plus bella, j'embarque demain avant midi, répondit Tony en regardant ses lèvres.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'il y a une Mme Dinozzo, si je ne peux être que Mme Dinardo? demanda Ziva en s'éloignant très légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir replacer ses yeux dans les siens.

- La seule Mme Dinozzo que je connaisse est ma mère, dit Tony en passant un de ses bars autour de la taille de Ziva, collant son corps contre le sien.

- Dans ce cas je serai Mme Dinozzo le temps d'un nuit, dit Ziva n'ayant pas quitté son sourire.

- Tu le seras à toujours dans mon cœur, répondit Tony dans un souffle, sentant une pointe de tristesse que Ziva tentait de lui cacher derrière son sourire, avant de cette fois s'emparer des lèvres de l'israélienne pour un baiser emplit de tendresse. Il ne voulait en rien que leur situation l'attriste à cet instant, alors qu'ils avaient justement l'occasion de se retrouver.


	3. Chapter 3 Ce soir tu l'as trompée

Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà après quelques jours de vacances. Aujourd'hui je vous poste le dernier chapitre de San Francisco. La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine. Et cette fois je vous emmènerai à... Roulement de tambour... Washington D.C.! Je vous laisse à vos spéculations quant à cette prochaine escale en espérant vous y retrouver.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Paloufette :** Merci beaucoup!

**DiNozzo-Ncis :** Le hasard fait bien les choses =). Pour le coup de téléphone... je te laisse voir par toi même.

**Chou05 :** Merci à toi pour ta review. Contente que ça te plaise toujours.

**SkyeMarcus :** Merciiii beaucoup! *Ouf elle a reposé les pierres* Pour la fin heureuse... je te l'ai promise! Mais... pas encore pour tout de suite.

**Kendy92 :** Merci. La suite est là :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ce soir, tu l'as trompée.

Ziva s'éveilla en pleine nuit. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, les rideaux étaient tirés. Elle frissonna et remonta les draps sur son corps nu. Elle porta ensuite son regard sur l'italien allongé à ses côtés. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se blottit contre son torse, puis elle resta plusieurs minutes à l'écouter ronfler légèrement. Elle n'avait pas envie de se rendormir. Elle aurait voulu que cette nuit dure toujours, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple ainsi.

Ziva repensa en souriant à la soirée qu'ils avaient passée. Encore un merveilleux souvenir. C'était toujours un bonheur de le retrouver et de partager quelques instants avec lui. Mais ceux-ci se faisaient rares. Et bien que chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ils quittaient la terre ferme, Ziva avait bien senti ce soir que la réalité était un frein de plus en plus puissant entre eux deux.

Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ils avaient évolué, mûri, affronté de nouvelles épreuves. Chaque fois une partie d'eux n'était plus vraiment la même. Chacun de leur côté ils construisaient des projets, et cette fois Ziva avait compris qu'il leur serait impossible de finir leur vie côte à côte. Ils s'investissaient dans des projets dont l'autre était totalement exclu, et cela les écartait peu à peu. Ils ne pouvaient que faire avec et constater ces changements. Même si ils prenaient toujours autant de plaisir à se retrouver, les univers dans lesquels ils évoluaient étaient à présent totalement différents, et la conversation commençait à devenir difficile, une fois les banalités passées.

Ziva soupira. Elle aurait tant aimé que ça soit possible entre eux. Mais tout un tas de petites choses les séparaient, et qui une fois mises bout à bout, creusaient un fossé qui ne cessait de s'agrandir. Comme ces petites pattes d'oies que Tony avait dorénavant aux coins des yeux constata-t-elle. Elle ne les avait pas vues venir.

Ziva caressa délicatement le coin de l'œil de Tony de son index droit. Il était différent. Différent de celui qu'elle avait quitté il y a onze ans. Il n'y avait rien de plus normal, elle aussi était différente. Mais elle avait peur de se retrouver un jour face à un inconnu, un étranger. Elle avait peur de le perdre.

Ziva se crispa en songeant qu'elle l'avait déjà perdu, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle avait fermé les yeux, n'avait rien dit, mais elle n'avait pas pu ne pas voir qu'il n'était plus totalement à elle. Qu'elle le partageait à présent avec une autre. Elle se sentait volée, elle aurait aimé pouvoir arracher les yeux à cette femme qui avait pris une partie du cœur de Tony.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien contre ça. Elle l'avait même encouragé à rencontrer quelqu'un. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux, qu'il ne passe pas ses journées à attendre leur prochaine rencontre. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahie. Il l'aimait toujours, aussi fort qu'au premier jour, elle n'en avait aucun doute. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui partageait son quotidien. Une autre avait ce privilège.

Est-ce qu'il aimait cette femme autant qu'il l'aimait elle? Est-ce qu'il lui disait des mots doux? Est-ce qu'il lui faisait l'amour comme il lui faisait à elle? Est-ce que cette femme savait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à totalement gagner le cœur de Tony? Qu'une partie de lui ne lui appartiendrait jamais? Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'elle existait? A quoi ressemblait-elle? Ziva se posait tout un tas de questions. Est-ce que Tony se posait les mêmes questions à son sujet? C'était fort probable. Enfin, pas en ce moment en tout cas.

Ziva repoussa les draps et sortit du lit. Elle le contourna lentement, sans bruits, et s'approcha de la table de chevet située du côté de Tony. Elle s'empara en silence de son téléphone portable qui s'y trouvait, et ouvrit le journal de ses appels. Un tas de noms et de numéros qui lui étaient inconnus s'y trouvaient. Elle jeta un œil à Tony, et constata avec soulagement qu'il dormait toujours. Elle examina plus attentivement cette liste de communications et constata que le nom d' « Anaïs » revenait un peu trop souvent à son goût. Elle fit défiler les numéros, et constata qu'il ne se passait pas plus de trois jours sans que ce numéro ne réapparaisse.

Ziva ferma la page et reposa le téléphone où elle l'avait trouvé, puis reprit sa place dans le lit. Anaïs. C'était donc ainsi qu'elle s'appelait. Ziva se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette femme, quel pouvait être son caractère. Ce que Tony pouvait lui trouver. Elle se sentait en rivalité avec cette femme.

- À quoi penses-tu? Demanda Tony.

Ziva surprise dans sa rêverie, tourna brusquement la tête vers Dinozzo. Depuis quand était-il réveillé?

- À rien, dit-elle en lui souriant pour masquer sa gène.

- J'espère que tu mens mieux quand tu es en mission lui rétorqua Dinozzo.

- Oui, avoua Ziva avant de venir se replacer dans ses bras.

- Il y a longtemps que tu ne dors plus?

- Une bonne demi-heure, répondit Ziva.

Tony ne répondit rien et resta à regarder Ziva dessiner des ronds sur son torse. La jeune femme lui paraissait bien loin à cet instant. Il ne dit rien et joua avec ses cheveux quelques minutes, profitant simplement de sa présence. Voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, il finit par relancer la conversation.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Ziva. Je n'aime pas que tu gardes le silence comme ça.

Ziva releva la tête en sa direction.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de parler de ça maintenant.

- Tu préfères qu'on en parle la prochaine fois qu'on se verra? Je ne peux pas te garantir de date tu sais, répondit Tony avec une légère pointe d'humour.

Ziva sourit tristement, pendant que Tony continuait de lui caresser les cheveux comme pour l'encourager. Ziva reposa sa tête sur son torse, elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter son visage, son regard pendant qu'elle lui avouerait ce qui la tracassait.

- Tu m'as dis qu'il n'y avait pas de Mme Dinozzo, commença Ziva au bout de plusieurs secondes passées à hésiter et à tenter de formuler au mieux ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais il y a quelqu'un, finit-elle. N'est-ce pas?

- Oui, se décida à dire Tony après réflexion.

- Tu l'aimes?

- J'ai des sentiments pour elle, mais ce n'est pas l'amour fou, répondit Tony tout aussi sérieusement que Ziva posait les questions.

- Je sais que ça n'est pas très galant, mais, si tu avais à choisir entre elle et moi, tu choisirais qui? Continua l'israélienne.

- Toi, répondit Tony sans trop réfléchir. Dans tout les cas c'est toi que choisirais Ziva, tu le sais.

- Mmm.

- Je t'aime Ziva, mais ce n'est pas si simple.

- Elle sait que j'existe? Reprit Ziva en le regardant.

- Je crois qu'elle sent que je ne serai jamais entièrement à elle. Mais elle ne dit rien, répondit Tony après réflexion.

- Tu me préviendrais si, si elle devenait Mme Dinozzo? Questionna Ziva, qui n'était toujours pas entièrement rassurée.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne peux pas te garantir que je t'inviterais.

- Tant mieux parce que je ne viendrais pas, répondit-elle en reposant sa tête sur son torse.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi? Demanda Tony dans un sourire face à sa réaction.

- Parce que ce serait déplacé d'avoir envie de toi au moment où tu dirais oui.

- En effet, je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Le silence s'imposa pendant quelques longues secondes.

- Ce soir, tu l'as trompée, reprit Ziva.

- Oui, finit par dire Dinozzo, qui n'y avait pas songé jusqu'alors.

- C'est la première fois?

- Oui.

- Te dire que tu allais la tromper, ça t'a fait hésiter? Reprit Ziva.

- Non. Parce que je ne vois pas ça comme ça. Si je venais à coucher avec une autre femme, je la tromperais, expliqua Tony. Mais au contraire, c'est en couchant avec elle, que j'ai un peu le sentiment de te tromper toi.

- C'est très logique tout ça, se moqua Ziva.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était logique, dit Tony en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Le silence se réinstalla plusieurs minutes, mais Ziva, qui s'interrogeait toujours, finit par demander :

- Et quand vous serez mariés, tu continueras de coucher avec moi?

- Oui, répondit Tony après avoir pris un moment pour y réfléchir.

- Je n'ai quand même pas envie qu'elle devienne Mme Dinozzo, dit Ziva en s'installant confortablement contre Tony et en fermant les yeux.

- Je n'en n'ai pas envie non plus, répondit Tony dans un sourire, en regardant la jeune femme chercher sa place.

- Un jour tu en auras envie, ajouta Ziva avant de se rendormir.

Tony resta quelques temps à la regarder dormir, puis à son tour il replongea dans le sommeil, serrant toujours Ziva dans ses bras.

Lorsque Ziva s'éveilla pour la seconde fois, elle était seule. Seule dans ce lit, cette chambre, seule dans sa vie. Et cette solitude lui pesa, comme chaque fois que ses retrouvailles avec Tony prenaient fin. Elle avait nourri tant de rêves, tant d'espoirs pour eux deux, que chaque fois ce retour brutale à la réalité lui était pénible. Bien trop pénible à son goût. Elle jeta un œil sur le réveil de l'hôtel, 9h, puis se retourna et serra dans ses bras l'oreiller de Dinozzo, à défaut de pouvoir faire mieux. La journée allait être longue, se dit-elle. Ziva ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir, de regagner pour quelques minutes cet état d'inconscience où le départ de Tony n'existait pas.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, à son grand étonnement, il était déjà 11h30. Elle se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle se lève, car elle était dans cette ville pour accomplir une mission, et non pour flemmarder. Elle sortit du lit pour directement filer sous la douche, où elle s'attarda. Elle ne sortit que plusieurs minutes plus tard, se sécha, et entreprit de s'habiller. Elle enfila le haut, puis le jean qu'elle portait la veille, et le boutonna avec difficulté. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle pense à s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements songea-t-elle. Ce pantalon n'allait plus durer très longtemps. Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs que Tony ne lui ai fait aucune remarque à ce sujet la veille. Enfin, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi, se dit-elle en quittant la salle de bain.

Elle claqua la porte de la chambre derrière elle une demi-heure plus tard. Elle en rendit les clés à l'accueil, et constata avec étonnement que Tony avait déjà réglé la note. Elle quitta le hall de l'hôtel morose, et partit rejoindre Céline, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander quand, où, et dans quelles circonstances elle reverrait Tony. Elle trouvait déjà le temps long.


End file.
